Scheherazade
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Dime como todo esto, y también el amor, nos arruinará... (Traducción).


¡Hola!

He aquí uno de esos tantos fics que componen la lista de mis, al parecer, interminables traducciones... la historia me pareció bastante hermosa además de triste —lloré un poco, lo admito— razón por la que me gustó y claro, ¡quise compartirla con todas ustedes!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, al igual que la historia, no me pertenecen. Esta es una traducción que realizo por puro gusto y que espero ustedes disfruten. El original lo pueden encontrar acá: stereobone .tumblr post/31562802908/fic-scheherazade-thor-loki

¡Gracias por permitirme traducirlo, **stereobone**!

 **Personajes:** Thor, Loki.

Este fic ha sido posteado simultáneamente en Amor Yaoi (Hace tiempo, mucho tiempo).

* * *

 **Scheherazade**

 _Dime como todo esto, y también el amor, nos arruinará.*_

—Cuéntame una historia —dice Thor, su voz es fuerte, como si estuviera reteniendo humo en su boca.

Se voltea en la cama, aún medio borracho. Loki está sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, bañado por luz lunar; fuertes ecos de luz atraviesan su cuerpo. Thor respira profundamente. Esta es la primera vez. Están en su décimo tercer verano. Están empezando a conocerse de otras formas, formas que no son siempre inocentes. Formas que algunas veces son grotescas.

—No me sé ninguna historia —dice Loki.

—Mentiroso.

Loki se aparta de la ventana para observarlo, molesto. Molesto porque Thor está borracho. Molesto porque Thor bebió con los Tres Guerreros y no con él. Molesto porque está preocupado de que Thor sea descubierto. Quizá por ninguna de estas cosas. Quizá por todas ellas. Con las extremidades un tanto flojas, Thor extiende una mano y le llama. Y Loki se acerca.

Cuando se encuentra al alcance de su brazo, Thor agarra su muñeca y le tira más cerca, tratando de meter a Loki en la cama con él.

—Cuéntame una historia.

—Madre podría contarte una historia.

—No —dice Thor—. Me gusta más tu voz.

Hay un suspiro.

—¿Qué clase de historia?

—Cualquiera. —Thor bosteza—. Solo habla.

Cierra los ojos al decir esto, esperando a que el suave arrullo reconfortante y familiar de la voz de Loki caiga sobre él.

—Había una vez dos hermanos —dice Loki.

Thor entreabre un ojo.

—¿Se trata de nosotros? —dice.

—Cállate.

Los ojos de Thor se cierran una vez más.

—Había una vez dos hermanos. Uno se llamaba Sol, y el otro, Luna. Nunca se veían, excepto cuando uno descendía y el otro ascendía, porque entonces había unos cuantos minutos en los que ambos ocupaban el cielo al mismo tiempo. Sol era brillante, seguro, y las personas le adoraban. Pero Luna no podía emitir tanta luz —le temían—. Una noche, justo cuando Sol empezaba a ponerse, Luna le llamó a través del horizonte...

Loki no finaliza la historia. La puerta de la habitación se abre y Frigga, con una mano en la cadera, entra. Thor se mueve para esconderse debajo de las sábanas, pero Loki simplemente la observa. Sabe cuando ha sido atrapado.

—No hay razón para estar despiertos a esta hora —dice—. Loki, ve a tu habitación, por favor.

—Sí, madre —dice, levantándose de la cama para obedecerle.

Thor da un vistazo por debajo de las mantas, manteniendo su boca cubierta para que su madre no huela su aliento. Observa a Loki mientras abandona la habitación, con la mano de Frigga en su hombro y por primera vez advierte que Loki es más pequeño que él.

* * *

—Cuéntame una historia —dice Thor, con las sábanas aunadas alrededor de su cintura.

Sostiene el tobillo de Loki en su mano, sostiene el corazón de Loki en el suyo. Su hermano, en quien hacía solo unos minutos estaba dentro, su hermano quien toma su mejilla y después la suelta. Su hermano.

—¿Se te ofrece algo más? —Loki se mueve y empuja el pecho de Thor con los dedos de sus pies—. Había una vez una doncella...

—No, no —dice Thor—. La historia que me contaste cuando éramos chicos. Sobre Sol y Luna.

Loki guarda silencio, pensando, pero Thor sabe que la recuerda bien. Su cabello todavía está mojado de sudor, desordenado alrededor de su cabeza, y Thor quiere tenerlo de esta forma para siempre. Con sus mejillas aún sonrojadas, Thor quiere conservarlo.

—Luna llamó a Sol a través del horizonte —dice Loki, con la voz más suave ahora—, dijo: «Hermano, ¿por qué no soy tan brillante como tú?», pero Sol solo estaba confundido. «Lo eres», dijo Sol. Luna sabía que esto no era cierto, pero no pudo preguntarle más ya que Sol se había puesto completamente. Le preguntaría otra vez, pensó, por la mañana. Así que, al amanecer, cuando el Sol estaba empezando a ascender, Luna lo llamó una vez más. «Sol —dijo—, quiero que las personas me amen como te aman a ti». Y Sol le sonrió y le respondió: «Te aman, pero de una manera diferente, hermano mío». Entonces Luna no pudo preguntarle nada más ya que empezaba a poners-

Thor se inclina y besa el cuello de Loki, sus labios se arrastran hacia arriba. Loki guarda silencio y luego gruñe.

—Pensé que querías una historia —dice.

—Te quiero a ti —dice Thor.

Loki le acerca por los hombros y le besa. Harían esto por años, y aun así nunca se les ocurriría nombrarlo, o hablar de ello. Thor separa las piernas de Loki con su rodilla. Le gusta cuán sensible Loki es con él, cómo en momentos como este puede leer a Loki como debería ser capaz de hacerlo siempre.

—Te amo —le dice.

Hay una palma en su rostro y después Loki le está empujando lejos, lo suficiente como para poder mirar a Thor a los ojos.

—¿De verdad? —Parece divertido por esto, pero en realidad siente curiosidad.

—Por supuesto —dice Thor, como si nunca hubiese existido razón para dudarlo.

Se folla a Loki, quien yace sobre su espalda, quien todavía esta húmedo y abierto para él, arqueándose ante su toque. Thor se obliga a mantener sus ojos abiertos, porque le gusta ver la forma en que las cejas de Loki se fruncen antes de correrse, la forma en que aprieta sus muslos alrededor de Thor como una serpiente en torno a su presa. Ha tenido a Loki de todas las formas, pero esta es la forma en que más le gusta —le gusta ver.

—¿Dudas que te amo? —dice, empujando las caderas hacia delante más rápido.

—No —dice Loki, y suena como una tardía reflexión.

* * *

—¿Te cuento una historia? —dice Loki.

Observa a Thor a través de la puerta de la celda, gruesas sombras de rejas pintan su rostro. Todo lo que Thor realmente puede ver son sus ojos enrojecidos. Todo lo que ha conducido a este momento ha sido su culpa.

—No creo que ahora sea-

—Tonterías. Este es el momento perfecto. —Se mueve, levantándose, acercándose—. ¿Recuerdas la historia de Sol y Luna?

Thor no tuvo que responder. Por supuesto que la recordaba. La historia que Loki nunca parecía ser capaz de terminar. Ya habían pasado años desde el momento en que Loki le hubiera contado más de lo mismo, años llenos de momentos que nunca habían sido tan felices como aquel. Demasiados años. Thor no dice nada y Loki toma su silencio como respuesta.

—Luna creyó en Sol cuando este le dijo que las personas lo amaban, porque Sol era demasiado querido para él. Sabía que Sol nunca le traicionaría. —Hubo un movimiento y Thor escuchó algo que sonaba como una cadena—. Pero a medida que transcurría el tiempo, Luna comenzó a darse cuenta de que Sol le había mentido. Así que habló con las estrellas. Les dijo: «¿Por qué las personas me temen? ¿Por qué no me aman como aman a mi hermano?». Y las estrellas le respondieron: «Porque eres algo a lo que hay que temer».

—Loki —dice Thor—. Basta

—No he terminado —habló como si estuviera masticando acero—. Y la próxima vez que Sol ascendió, Luna lo enfrentó: «Las personas me temen —dijo—. No me aman». Sol no lo miró. «¿Cómo podrían? —dijo—. Mientras Sol ascienda, ellos nunc-»

—Basta —dice Thor, golpeando esta vez su mano contra la pared.

Loki se queda en silencio, y Thor piensa en todo lo que les ha llevado hasta este momento, este momento donde Loki es un prisionero y un criminal. Este momento, en el que Loki sigue siendo su hermano; pero un hermano al que Thor ya no recuerda. Se pregunta si Loki recuerda algo, cualquier cosa además de lo que quiere recordar. Alguno de los años en que pasaron luchando en el barro cuando eran niños, y después, los años pasados luchando en las sábanas.

—También conozco una historia —dice—. De un hermano que no se encontraba agobiado por la oscuridad. Tú no eres esa luna, Loki.

—Si pasas mucho tiempo observando al sol te quedas ciego.

—¿Qué significa eso? —dice Thor.

Hay silencio. Pregunta de nuevo, pero Loki no responde.

Cuando Thor abre la celda, Loki ya se ha ido.

* * *

(Algunas veces Loki le contaría otras historias, historias sobre dragones y elfos oscuros y mágicos. Trenzaría su dorado cabello mientras las relataba y siempre habría rebanadas de manzanas para comer y besos para robar. A veces Loki era feliz, y a veces Thor simplemente finge que solo puede recordar esto).

* * *

—Cuéntame una historia —dice Thor, y tose sangre.

Loki presiona sus manos en el pecho de Thor y parece asustado, pero Thor no logra comprender por qué —después de todo, fue él quien le causó la herida.

—No hables. —La voz de Loki se estremece—. Hermano, no te muevas.

Thor nunca antes se había dado cuenta de cuán caliente era en realidad la sangre. Vertiendo ahora desde su interior como una manta líquida, resbalando sobre su pecho hacia abajo, más abajo. No tiene miedo. Nunca lo ha tenido. Pero está cansado, oh, ahora está tan cansado. ¿Cuánto tiempo, piensa, han hecho él y Loki este baile? ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Nunca terminaste la historia —dice.

Algo verde brilla y sabe que es magia, la magia de Loki. Está tratando de curarle.

—La historia de Sol y Luna —dice Thor.

—Thor, _por favor_.

Loki está temblando al igual que su voz, por lo que Thor pliega su mano sobre la suya. La mano está cubierta en sangre. Sabe que esta sangre no es de Loki.

—Quiero saber cómo termina.

Su hermano solloza.

—No recuerdo. Thor, yo no-

—Está bien.

Ya no están hablando de la historia, al menos así lo cree Thor. De lo que sí está seguro, sin embargo, es que sus manos están pesadas al igual que su cuerpo y que esto tenía que terminar en algún lugar, ¿no?

—El sol y la luna nunca pueden coexistir —le dice.

—No —dice Loki—. Sí pueden.

Ha dejado de usar magia y el aire a su alrededor huele menos a sangre y más a casa. Thor se ha dado cuenta de que Loki los ha teletransportado a otro lugar. Algún lugar reconfortante.

—Mira, así es como termina la historia: Sol nunca quiso que su hermano se sintiera de esa manera otra vez, y una noche no se ocultó y las personas gritaron y gritaron, y el cielo aulló, pero no se ocultó. Así que cuando Luna apareció, Sol le dijo: «Nunca más estaremos separados». Y nunca lo estuvieron. Sol nunca se ocultó, y tampoco Luna, y cada noche, uno se inclina sobre el otro. Pero siempre están en equilibrio.

Thor sonríe. Está completamente seguro de que está sonriendo, aunque no puede estar seguro de nada en este momento, excepto de la mano de Loki sobre la suya y la calidez que siente a su alrededor. Es un calor diferente, de esos que te hace sentir ligero, invencible. Lo siguiente que siente es los labios de Loki sobre los suyos. Se sienten extrañamente fríos. Afirma Thor.

—La luna no puede existir sin el sol —dice Loki.

Todavía está llorando, y por un momento, Thor ya no puede verlo; pero luego reconoce a Loki a su lado, imitando su forma, y entonces se da cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que Loki quiere decir.

Quiere detenerlo, pero se dice a sí mismo que su boca está demasiado débil para moverse. Uno de ellos debe vivir, piensa Thor, o tal vez ninguno de los dos lo merecía en primer lugar.

—Me alegra que fueras tú —dice, o tal vez no dice nada en absoluto.

La luz es demasiado brillante así que Thor cierra los ojos, pero cuando los abre de nuevo la luz es solo suavidad, solo calor, y puede sentir a Loki a su lado, pero también puede verlo. Loki, su hermano, quien está sonriendo y llorando, pero quien ya no luce dolido. Algo dorado brilla alrededor de ambos. Thor se da cuenta de que son ellos.

Cierra los ojos una vez más y sabe que Loki todavía estará allí cuando los abra.

Eso fue lo último que supo.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Dime como todo esto, y también el amor, nos arruinará:_ Esta primera frase es de este poema, está en inglés, pero traté de traducirlo para ustedes :)

 **Scheherazade por Richard Siken**

 _Háblame del sueño en donde sacamos los cuerpos del lago_

 _y nuevamente los vestimos con ropas cálidas_.

 _Cómo era tarde, y nadie podía dormir, y los caballos corrían_

 _hasta que olvidaron que eran caballos._

 _No es como un árbol donde las raíces tienen que terminar en algún lugar,_

 _es más como una canción en la radio de un policía._

 _Cómo enrollamos la alfombra para poder bailar, y los días_

 _eran rojos brillantes, y cada vez que nos besábamos había otra manzana_

 _para cortar en rebanadas._

 _Mira la luz a través de la ventana. Significa que es mediodía, significa que carecemos de consuelo._

 _Dime cómo todo esto, y también el amor, nos arruinará._

 _Estos, nuestros cuerpos, poseídos por la luz._

 _Dime que nunca nos acostumbraremos a ello._


End file.
